La femme aux yeux d'or
by Aaron-Cronos
Summary: Qui est cette étrange femme ? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle tant à un certain marimo ? Et d'où lui viennent ses yeux d'or ?
1. Prologue

Le soleil était à son zénith quand cette nouvelle aventure débuta. Un vent frais et léger chassait les quelques téméraires nuages divaguant sur la voûte céleste et offrait au monde un ciel clair et dégagé. Le baiser d'Eole gonflait les voiles des navires, faisait virevolter les mouettes et jouait dans les cheveux des humains, s'amusant à les décoiffer au rythme changeant de ses brises. Il voulut s'emparer d'un chapeau de paille, mais une fine cordelette retenait le couvre-chef sur la tête de son possesseur. Luffy attrapa son trésor avant que l'irrespectueux vent ne le lui vole une fois de plus et l'enfonça sur ses cheveux jusqu'aux oreilles. Perché sur la vigie du Thousand Sunny, il observait son équipage d'un œil distrait, sentant un début de faim poindre dans son ventre. Sur son navire, la vie suivait son cours : les filles bronzaient, affublées d'un Sanji aux petits soins Usopp traînait avec Franky, les deux comparses tentant d'inventer une nouvelle poudre. Il y eut une petite explosion et humain comme cyborg se retrouvèrent la face noircie. Si le bruit attira Chopper hors de sa cabine, il ne tira pas en revanche Zoro des bras de Morphée : il eût fallu la fin du monde pour le tirer de ses rêves. Brook éclata de rire, bientôt suivis par un renne, un cuisinier, un charpentier et un capitaine. Le tireur d'élite, lui, furieux autant que dépité, cherchait la cause de son échec, sous les cris hystérique d'une navigatrice. A l'ouest, rien de nouveau. Le fou-rire passé, Luffy s'arracha à sa somnolence et se tourna vers une rousse qui se calmait peu à peu, le poing fumant d'avoir distribué trop de coups.

« Dis, Nami, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Bientôt. Notre prochaine île devrait être à quelques heures.

Tant mieux, s'immisça Sanji, redevenu sérieux tout à coup je n'ai plus d'épices et il ne me reste guère plus de viande.

Plus de viande ? Luffy commença à s'égailler, au bord de la panique. Plus de viande ! Vite, vite, il faut aller sur cette île ! Nami, on arrive quand ?

JE VIENS DE TE LE DIRE ! »

La réplique s'accompagna d'un coup de poing, faisant taire l'affamé et terminant le semblant de conversation. Luffy prit son mal en patience jusqu'au moment où Usopp finit sa poudre sans faire exploser quoi que ce soit. Ladite poudre, rouge carmin, fumait tout de même dangereusement, et le récipient de terre cuite où l'avait d'abord mit son créateur s'était fendu. Elle reposait à présent dans une casserole en fer, prêtée par un Sanji vaincu par l'argument traître : « Nami ne vas pas être contente si je fais encore exploser quelque chose ». Capitaine et tireur d'élite s'armèrent de canne à pêche et, tandis que le poisson ignorait superbement les hameçons, Capitaine Usopp fit son grand retour. Chopper se joignit à Luffy pour écouter les mensonges du long-nez jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule enflamme le ciel et répande ses couleurs sur le monde. Zoro sortit de sa léthargie et grimpa à la vigie. L'escrimeur étant de sentinelle cette nuit, il commença à s'y installer, jusqu'à ce qu'un point sur l'horizon lisse et dénudé de la mer accroche son œil.

« TERRE EN VUE ! »

A suivre…


	2. L'étrangère aux yeux d'or

Episode 1 : l'étrangère aux yeux d'or

Une fois le bateau amarré, Nami réuni l'équipage pour la distribution des berrys. Sanji et Chopper eurent une belle somme, l'un pour la nourriture, l'autre pour les médicaments et bandages. Luffy, lui, dût se contenter de peu, tandis que Franky et Usopp se virent allouer une somme correcte. Zoro grogna devant le peu qu'on lui donnait mais ne tenta pas de grappiller plus, trop acculé qu'il était par ses dettes. Brook ne reçut rien : il était chargé de veiller sur le Sunny. Quand à Robin, elle eût autant que Nami, c'est-à-dire beaucoup. La belle rousse donna les dernières consignes, refrain rabâché des centaines de fois : ne pas faire de vagues, ne pas manger au-delà de ce qu'on peut payer, ne pas se battre avec n'importe qui. Puis, avec un éclair de génie, elle en rajouta une nouvelle :

« Zorro, tu accompagnes Luffy.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent à l'unisson les deux intéressés.

- Parce que Luffy empêchera Zoro de se perdre et Zoro empêchera Luffy de se faire attraper par la marine. C'est une île neutre, mais sais-t-on jamais. On se retrouve sur le bateau dans trois heures. »

Ce fut sans plus de cérémonie que les mugiwaras se séparèrent. Les filles allèrent directement faire du shopping, Franky et Usopp fouinèrent dans les boutiques de charpenterie, Sanji papillonna de fille en fille jusqu'aux échoppes de nourriture, Chopper fila aux pharmacies et Brook resta à s'ennuyer sur le Sunny, jouant de sa musique pour tromper l'ennui. Le capitaine dénicha une auberge convenable, où la nourriture n'était pas trop chère et les tables assez propres, et y commanda une plâtrée de viande. Zoro prit une choppe de saké et débuta une conversation avec le jeune homme au chapeau de paille, du moins jusqu'à ce que celle de deux personnes s'amplifie jusqu'à virer à la dispute. Les deux protagonistes étaient deux hommes, l'un sortant tout juste de l'adolescence, l'autre d'un certain âge. Il était visiblement question d'une femme dont le vieux était le père et le jeune le prétendant. Ils allaient en venir aux poings lorsqu'une main se posa sur le bras du senior. La propriétaire restait dans l'ombre, le visage caché par une capuche rabattue sur la tête, ses yeux d'or brillant dans l'ombre. Aussitôt les deux hommes se turent et la fixèrent. Dans le silence de plomb qui s'éternisait, la voix claire et chantante de la femme virevolta tel un papillon et fit voler en éclats la tension naissante.

« C'est à elle d'en décider, Moron. »

Elle s'adressait au plus vieux. Il se leva avec la tranquillité d'un homme qui a trouvé la vérité absolue et s'en alla. Le jeune prétendant le suivit, tout aussi apaisé que lui. La jeune femme prit sa choppe et s'installa sur le comptoir, à côté du capitaine et de son second. Le tavernier et elle échangèrent quelques mots sur un ton gentiment moqueur. Zoro se désintéressa rapidement de l'inconnue, trop absorbé par son saké, mais Luffy, intrigué, tenta d'en savoir plus.

« Hé ! T'es qui ? C'est trop fort, ton truc, là ! Tu m'apprends ?

- Que… tiens, je te reconnais, toi ! T'es Luffy au chapeau de paille ! Et toi, t'es son acolyte, Zoro le chasseur de primes ! Quoique ce surnom ne t'aille plus. »

La fine lame se raidit et posa une main sur le sabre de Kuina. Il allait parler, mais l'inconnue le fit taire en levant tranquillement la main.

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire du grabuge, et je me fiche de vos primes. Mais quelle sotte je fais ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! »

Sur ces mots, elle fit glisser d'un coup de tête la capuche, dévoilant les traits fins de la jeunesse. Il n'y avait pas de maquillage qui relevait son teint, pas de mascara qui étirait ses cils et sa bouche n'arborait pas la couleur pourpre du rouge à lèvres. Sa beauté était rustique et naturelle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, presque autant que ceux du sabreur, et n'avaient visiblement pas rencontré un peigne depuis belle lurette. Dans son visage un peu trop carré pour être vraiment beau, ses yeux brillaient tels deux soleils. Ils étaient d'or et capturaient automatique le regard des gens. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans ces pupilles d'ambre qui fascinait autant qu'il hypnotisait.

« Je me nomme Félicité. Je suis marionnettiste et archère à mes heures perdues. Quand à ce « truc », comme tu l'appelle, c'est juste la confiance d'un homme envers celle qui a toujours porté un jugement neutre sur les affaires du monde, rien de plus.

- Ah ! et est-ce qu'une marionnettiste va aux toilettes ?

- Hem… »

L'intéressée lança un regard interrogateur à Zoro, qui se contenta de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaules.

« Eh bien, oui, comme tout le monde…

- Tu nous montre tes marionnettes ?

- C'est que je ne les ai pas avec moi ! Mais si vous voulez les voir, venez donc chez moi un de ces jours, je donne de temps à autre des spectacles pour les enfants. Ma maison est un petit chaume à l'écart du village. Suivez la route de terre battue par où passent les troupeaux le soir, et restez sur les traces du bétail jusqu'à ce que la piste se divise en deux. Prenez la petite allée en pierre.

- Mais je voulais les voir tout de suite !

- Ce soir.

- J'ai faim ! Tavernier, à manger ! De la viande ! »

Félicité se leva et prit congé des deux pirates, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil amusé à l'épéiste. Il ne s'en formalisa pas : ses cheveux verts attisaient la curiosité des gens, et ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière à les regarder en douce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle partit qu'il se rendit compte du charisme que dégageait la jeune femme aux yeux d'or : l'auberge lui paraissait étrangement vide sans sa présence. Luffy continua à s'empiffrer jusqu'à ce que les berrys lui manquent pour la viande ; de toutes les façons, c'était plus que l'heure de retourner au bateau. Zoro grimaça : ils étaient en retard. Nami allait encore lui hurler dessus.

A suivre…


	3. Le chaume sur la colline

Episode 2 : le chaume sur la colline

Zoro grogna. Il était perdu. Encore. Il avait pourtant suivi les instructions de Félicité à la lettre ! Et le voilà qui se retrouvait en plein bois. Tout l'équipage avait décidé d'aller voir le spectacle de la marionnettiste, et lui n'y assisterait pas. Quel dommage ! Le bon côté des choses était qu'il ne serait pas obligé de supporter Sanji tout une soirée, et surtout un Sanji en présence de trois femmes. Oh, et puis finalement, ce bois n'était pas si mal !

« Même si elle fut éphémère, ma vie m'a comblée… »

Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Non loin de lui, à quelques pas à peine, se tenait la silhouette grande et féminine de son hôte. Elle se tourna vers lui, eût le sourire ravi qu'ont les vieux amis en se croisant par hasard alors qu'ils s'étaient perdu de vue depuis longtemps, et s'approcha. La jeune femme le fixait de ses yeux hypnotisant, et Zoro se rendit compte qu'elle poussait les brindilles du bout des pieds avant de les poser. Elle ne faisait pas le moindre bruit en marchant. Elle tenait un morceau de bois vert dont la sèvre dégoulinait encore. Félicité surprit son regard et s'expliqua :

« Les marionnettes ont besoin de jeune bois tendre et frais. Je venais en faire récolte et répéter les chansons de ce soir. Que fais-tu ici ? Tes amis sont-ils déjà arrivés ? Viens, ne reste pas ici : les nuits sont fraîches sur cette île. »

Zoro se renfrogna, prêt à répliquer qu'il ne tomberait pas malade pour si peu et n'était pas perdu, mais elle lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à la suivre. Malgré son corps d'apparence frêle, la jeune femme avait une sacrée poigne. Elle ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de se dégager. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour arriver au petit chaume, une masure de terre cuite et de paille, rustique mais solide. Félicité le lâcha enfin et s'engouffra dans la maison. L'épéiste allait la suivre, sentant déjà l'odeur d'un ragoût s'élever et la chaleur de la cheminée se disperser, quand il fut littéralement happé par la vue.

Le chaume se dressait sur une grande colline, et une vue panoramique des environs s'étendait devant lui. Au loin, il voyait les bêtes qui paissaient dans leurs prés, et quelques poules élevées en liberté venaient caqueter à ses pieds. Un veau vint lui lécher le sel sur sa main et il sursauta au contact doux et humide de la langue du petit ; mais tout surprit qu'il fut, il n'était pas volontairement cruel, et se contenta de repousser les assauts curieux du petit. D'où il était, il voyait tout, du couple qui marchait sur la grand 'place à la mère qui tenait son petit dans les ruelles sombres. Au-delà de la ville, des montagnes se dressaient, protégeant la vallée du vent. C'était magnifique, splendide, renversant, au-delà même des mots. L'épéiste ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté immobile, à savourer l'instant présent sans se soucier de celui à venir. Le ciel se désagrégeait en un arc-en-ciel de couleurs qui allaient du pourpre crépusculaire au gris nocturne. Il entra dans le chaume.

Ses amis arrivèrent peu après, accompagné de quelques enfants, et Félicité se mit à préparer son petit théâtre. Quelques chats, deux ou trois tableaux, des humains et trois mouettes vinrent se poser sur le plancher miniature. Tous purent admirer avec quelle adresse ils étaient fait : on aurait dit des vrais… si le monde eût été assez digne pour porter de pareilles merveilles. Nami se saisit d'une petite fille. Ses traits étaient clairement humains, et pourtant elle avait plus de candeur et de noblesse d'âme qu'aucun humain ne pourrait jamais en avoir ; cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Sanji ne s'y intéressa qu'un court instant, plus attiré par la créatrice, mais Franky, en bon charpentier, admira le travail du bois.

« C'est quel sorte d'arbre ?

- Je crois me souvenir que les chats et les mouettes sont en pin. En fait, quand j'ai besoin de bois, je vais en couper sur un arbre. Il me le faut vert : s'il était mort, il casserait et je ne pourrais jamais les finir.

- Alors tous les arbres peuvent donner des petits trésors comme ceux-ci ?

- Cela ne dépend pas de l'arbre, mais du créateur, et des sentiments qu'il transmet dans ses marionnettes. Je crée ces humains en espérant qu'un jour, les enfants qui les ont vus s'animer leur ressembleront. »

La soirée commença avec quelques contes pendant que Félicité finissait de cuisiner le dîner et de préparer son théâtre, puis elle fit sa pièce. C'était l'histoire d'une mouette qui allait être mère, mais qui était happée par une marée noire. Par bonheur, elle ralliait la terre avant de mourir et obtenait d'un chat trois promesses : qu'il ne mangeât pas son œuf, qu'il en prenne soin et qu'il apprenne à sa fille à voler. Puis elle périssait. La jeune mouette, nommée Félicité, grandissait en étant persuadée d'être un chat, jusqu'à ce qu'un chaton lui apprenne la vérité. Kidnappée par des rats, elle était finalement sauvée par les chats et apprenait à s'accepter. Puis, un beau jour, grâce à l'aide d'une humaine, elle grimpait en haut d'un beffroi et s'envolait. La marionnettiste coupla mouvements bien rôdés et chansons touchantes en un ballet d'amour à la vie. Franky fondit en larmes, Nami en versa une et, par miracle, Luffy se tint tranquille. Zoro sentait le récit le toucher, mais il était trop insensible pour y prêter attention. Quelque chose manquait à cette histoire ; oh, certes, elle était magnifique ; mais les marionnettes, surtout celle de la mouette Félicité, avaient une âme propre, cadeau de leur créatrice ; l'histoire n'était pas à la hauteur des pantins de bois. Les enfants étaient subjugués, néanmoins ils partirent après la pièce. Félicité rangea ses marionnettes, mais laissa la mouette, personnage principal de l'histoire, bien en évidence sur la table. Zoro la regarda pendant qu'elle désassemblait son théâtre.

« C'est normal ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ta mouette et toi avez le même nom. »

Félicité sourit et haussa les épaules mais détourna ses yeux d'or.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai nommé : cette histoire est connue chez les conteurs. »

La joyeuse troupe prit congé, mais Luffy et Zoro restèrent. La jeune femme les fixa de ses yeux d'or et leur demanda pourquoi donc restaient-ils ici alors que leurs compagnons de voyage partaient. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : ils allaient loger à une auberge non loin, mais Luffy n'avait plus de quoi se payer une nuit, et Nami avait interdit à Zoro de s'éloigner sous peine de se perdre. Félicité eût un sourire, la navigatrice l'ayant déjà prévenue du cas désespéré du second plus tôt dans la soirée, hocha la tête, désigna le canapé au capitaine, légua son lit à la fine lame et s'installa sur une couverture devant le feu.

« Je peux dormir par terre.

- Cela nous fait un point commun.

- Ça me gêne que tu dormes par terre alors que le lit est à toi.

- Cela me gênerais que tu dormes par terre alors que je vous fais don d'hospitalité.

- C'est la faute de cette sale sorcière… »

Le regard que lui lança Félicité fit taire Zoro. Il ne courba pas l'échine ni ne détourna les yeux, étant bien trop fier pour s'y résigner, mais ce fut au prix d'un ultime effort de volonté. Ses yeux d'ambre faisaient un étrange écho à la lumière que dégageait le feu dans l'âtre, mais ils brillaient de rage et de… déception ?

« Pourquoi l'insulter ?

- Mais parce que… enfin, elle… c'est… »

Incapable de mettre des mots sur sa haine, il fit une moue renfrognée. L'éclat de fureur se mua en compréhension, puis en apaisement. Zoro resta captif de ce regard, et il lui sembla lire plus que de la tranquillité dans ces pupilles si étranges. Elle lui saisit le bras, non pas de la poigne ferme et décidée avec laquelle elle l'avait mené dans son chaume, mais en le lui effleurant doucement, presque tendrement, puis en affermissant sa prise, tel un papillon se posant sur une fleur. Félicité ne l'approchait pas comme un humain l'aurait normalement approché, avec franchise et amitié. C'était… différent. Elle lui laissa le temps de trouver, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Félicité s'imposait à lui comme elle se serait imposait un étalon mal dressé et dangereux, avec le même mélange de calme, de patience et de prudence. Il ne parvint pas à s'en offusquer.

« Vous avez le meurtre au fond des yeux. »

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Même la lame de Mihawk n'avait pas réussi à lui faire aussi mal. Mais Félicité avait raison, et la douleur en était d'autant plus insupportable. Il voulut se défaire de ce regard d'or si pénétrant, mais il ne parvint qu'à si engluer encore plus. Le feu s'était éteint et il ne distinguait plus rien de la silhouette de la jeune femme, mais ses yeux, eux, auraient été visibles à des kilomètres. Elle lui posa sa deuxième main sur la tête, comme on caresse le chanfrein d'un cheval obéissant, et lui dit avec une voix rassurante et légèrement chantante :

« Mais cela ne fait peur à personne, sinon à vous-même. »

Lorsqu'elle retira ses deux mains en même temps, Zoro eût l'impression d'être un poisson échoué sur une rive, déposé par un vague aussi puissante qu'un tsunami et abandonné à son sort. Pourtant, ce n'était rien en comparaison à l'étrange sentiment de vide lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et que ses deux yeux disparurent de sa vue. La fine lame eût l'impression d'étouffer : il inspirait et expirait, mais il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, plus que son souffle, plus que son cœur, plus que sa propre vie. Il aurait voulu l'obliger à se tourner à nouveau vers lui, prendre ses mains et continuer à parler avec elle, mais il ne fit que secouer la tête et chercher le lit à tâtons. En s'enfonçant dans les couvertures, il sourit : une bouillotte avait été glissée dans les draps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne rêva ni de Mihawk, ni de Kuina, mais d'une jeune mouette qui ouvrait ses ailes et partait à la découverte du monde.


	4. Derrière le chaume

Episode 3 : derrière le chaume

Lorsque Zoro se leva le lendemain, un petit déjeuner copieux l'attendait sur la table. Il se tourna vers l'âtre : la couverture qui avait servi de lit à leur hôte avait disparu, et sa propriétaire avec. Luffy était attablé et mangeait avec entrain ; malgré le nombre de provisions qu'elle leur avait laissé, l'épéiste savait qu'il allait devoir se hâter s'il voulait avaler quoi que ce soit. S'ensuivit un combat épic pour déterminer qui aurait la dernière tartine. Ce fut finalement le capitaine qui la gagna. Restauré, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au chaume.

« Hé, Zorro, où elle est Félicité ?

- Et c'est maintenant que tu te rends compte de son absence ?

- Bah, je mangeais ! »

Zoro soupira et ralluma le feu qui se mourait dans la cheminée, puis sortit. La vue était toujours aussi belle, mais le soleil était déjà haut levé. Il grogna ; ainsi donc, les marionnettistes sont aussi matinales que les cuisiniers ? Il ne s'inquiétait pas du sort de l'étrange femme, mais le chaume lui paraissait vide sans elle, et il ne savait que faire. Il résolut de méditer derrière la maisonnette, au calme, et faillit mourir, une flèche dans le cou. Le sabreur tira ses armes et fit face à son adversaire, mais il les baissa aussitôt. Ce n'était que Félicité.

« Non mais, ça vas pas !

- Tiens, tu es réveillé. Luffy aussi ?

- Tu pourrais faire attention !

- Luffy aussi ? »

La réponse le surprit. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien l'emprise que cette démone aux yeux d'or pouvait avoir sur lui, aussi se contenta-t-il de détourner les yeux et d'hocher sèchement la tête. Il observa un instant les lieux : derrière le chaume, plusieurs cibles de bois avaient été peintes, certaines proches, d'autres plus éloignées. Il eût la fugace impression d'en voir caché dans les arbres ou à une distance exagérée, mais il ne s'intéressa qu'au pantins de pailles. L'un d'eux avait une flèche en plein gorge. Félicité se tenait immobile, lui laissant le temps d'examiner les lieus. Son regard revint vers elle, et il la dévisagea. En tenue d'archère, son arc à la main et son carquois dans le dos, elle donnait l'impression d'une guerrière impitoyable. Autant ses autres tenues cachaient ses formes, autant celle-ci mettait en valeur sa beauté sauvage et naturelle. Pourtant, même dans ces atours, elle n'était pas aussi belle que les filles de l'équipage.

« On peut s'entraîner ici ?

- Je t'en prie. Ne casse pas trop mes pantins ; si tu savais combien c'est dur d'en fabriquer un !

- Tu n'as pas d'altères ?

- Les muscles d'un archer doivent être souples ; les altères sont bons pour les sabreurs, pas pour les acrobates ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle effectua une joyeuse pirouette, sautant plus haut que la normale et se réceptionnant un peu plus loin, lui cédant l'espace des pantins. Zoro eût un léger sourire et s'y avança.

« Au fait… je sais que tu te prépares à combattre, et qu'il serait bien que je te laisse, mais…

- Mais ?

- Hem… c'est normal que ton pote blond me tourne autour sans arrêt ?

- Ce n'est pas mon pote !

- C'est ton compagnon de voyage.

- Nous n'avons rien en commun.

- Ça, je le sais déjà. Tu comptes répondre à ma question ?

- Oui, c'est normal. Il le fait avec toutes les filles qu'il croise.

- Oh… tant mieux, alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'il avait vraiment été sérieux dans sa cour, il aurait reçu une flèche. Oh, pas mortelle, du moins pas la première. Mais bon nombre d'hommes se sont déjà reçus des flèches dans le village. »

Sanji avec une flèche en pleine poitrine. L'idée était presque séduisante, et Zoro retint un ricanement sarcastique. Félicité soupira, à demi soulagée, et s'expliqua devant le regard interrogateur de l'épéiste.

« Oh, je n'ai aucun mal à décocher mes flèches sur les gens quand ils le méritent, mais, vois-tu, ils ont la fâcheuse tendance de fuir avant que j'ai pu récupérer mon arme, et je suis obligée d'en retailler une nouvelle. »

Le marimo eût presque un rire ; en tout cas, il sourit, et Félicité lui rendit son sourire. Puis elle rebroussa chemin et partit vers son chaume, où Luffy clamait s'ennuyer. Mais avant qu'elle fasse trois pas, l'homme lui hurla :

« Hé ! On se bat ? Un combat amical ! »

Elle ne tourna qu'un œil jaune vers lui et lui sourit.

« Pas avant longtemps, je le crains. »

Zoro ne le prit pas mal : le sourire franc et étrange de Félicité l'empêchait de voir la phrase comme une insulte. Il n'en saisit pas plus le sens, et se concentra sur son entraînement. Le temps passa, ses amis revinrent, mais il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut épuisé et la gorge sèche. En pénétrant dans le chaume, il ne regarda même pas Sanji se faire éconduire par Félicité. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air plus qu'exaspérée par le comportement du cuistot. L'épéiste ne fut pas plus surprit de le voir rapidement lâcher prise : leur hôte n'était pas belle, du moins pas de cette beauté gracieuse des autres femmes, et de plus elle était dangereuse. Sanji avait beau être fou de femmes, il n'était pas fou tout court. Du moins pas encore !

« Au fait, Félicité, tu es détentrice d'un fruit du démon ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour savoir. »

Ce genre de conversations allaient bon train et leurs prirent une partie de la journée. Leur hôte emplissait l'espace de son charisme et ses traits d'esprits faisaient rire ses invités. Vers la fin de journée, ils durent écourter leurs babillages : un enfant venait d'arriver en pleurs. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des lambeaux et il saignait. Félicité se précipita vers lui, mais il tomba. Elle le prit dans ses bras, tenta de saisir son pouls, mais il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Paniquée, l'archère saisit ses armes et sortit. Dans le chaume, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, et il était trop loin pour qu'on entendît les bruits de la ville ; mais de ladite ville, il ne restait plus grand-chose. La plupart des maisons brûlaient et les hommes se faisaient massacrer par des pirates. La jeune et innocente marionnettiste se transforma en furie. Elle se mit à avaler les mètres vers les enclos des bêtes de son défunt voisin et grimpa souplement sur un étalon. Félicité lui pressa les flancs, encochant une flèche et préparant déjà un tir, et l'étalon partit au galop. Il fut vite suivit par un jeune cheval noir portant Sanji et un pie d'un certain âge monté par Zoro, ravi de la baston. Nami prit un blanc, Robin monopolisa une jument grise, et Luffy, incapable de monter seul un cheval, grimpa en croupe avec Brook sur un isabelle. Franky était trop lourd pour un cheval, et celui qu'il tenta de monter lui fit bien comprendre par sa ruade. Grâce à leurs montures, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la ville, tous prêts au combat, Franky sur leurs traces.


	5. L'oiseau de lumière

Episode 4 : l'oiseau d'or

Les chevaux furent abandonnés à l'entrée du village ; inutile de risquer leurs vies dans un combat. Félicité fit la première à se plonger dans la bataille. Les villageois se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir et les corps des assaillants jonchant le sol étaient aussi nombreux que ceux des attaqués ; néanmoins les inconnus étaient toujours plus nombreux. L'issue de l'affrontement était déjà déterminé, et le seul espoir qu'il restait aux villageois était de donner du fil à retorde aux pirates. Félicité décocha ses flèches, évitant les balles avec forces pirouettes et cabrioles. Elle reprenait toujours ces flèches, ainsi elle n'en manquait jamais. Rapide et efficace, elle fit tomber les assaillants comme des mouches. Aidée des pirates du chapeau de paille, elle repoussa les pirates jusqu'à obliger le chef et le second de l'imposante bande à venir défendre les leurs. Félicité eût un mauvais sourire. Le second venait d'apparaître devant elle. C'était un homme imposant, d'au moins deux mètres de haut, dont le sabre trainait derrière lui, luisant d'un métal qui lui était inconnu. Impressionnant.

« Je m'en charge. »

C'était la voix de Zoro. Félicité hocha la tête et se mit en quête du capitaine. L'épéiste se mit en garde, fonça vers son adversaire avec un Sentoryu Oni Giri, croisant ses sabres, et fut paré d'un mouvement de poignet. Il enchaîna les attaques, mais le sabre de son adversaire trancha d'un coup une de ses lames. Il jura, passant aux nitoryu, mais sa lame vola encore une fois. Il allait risquer son dernier sabre lorsqu'une flèche siffla près de sa hanche et atterrit sur la garde d'un de ses sabres brisés, et une deuxième dans l'autre. Zoro regarda les flèches d'or se fondre dans les armes. Lorsqu'il tira ses lames, la partie manquante brillait, indestructible et couleur d'or sans en être. Il chercha l'archère, mais elle avait disparu.

« Ceux-là, tu ne pourras les trancher ! »

Félicité stoppa sa course effrénée. La corde de son arc vibrait encore. Du sang lui souillait les mains, mais ce n'était qu'en partie le sien. Un regard à son carquois la fit jurer : elle avait lancé deux flèches et il ne lui en restait plus qu'une de propre. Elle en avait besoin. Car, devant elle, se tenait le capitaine des pirates meurtriers. Il était d'apparence plutôt frêle, mais il n'était pas le chef d'une bande pareille pour rien. Luffy, au côté de Félicité, voulut s'avancer pour l'affronter, mais la main blanche de l'archère se posa sur son épaule.

« Laisse-moi défendre mon village, Luffy. Tu pourrais empêcher les boulets de leurs canons d'atteindre nos côtes ?

- Oui.

- Je te fais confiance. Vas ! »

Elle observa son adversaire et encocha une flèche. Néanmoins, avant de lâcher son arme, elle demanda son identité au cruel capitaine.

« Pourquoi donc ?

- J'aimerais savoir quel nom je donnerais aux villageois quand ils me demanderont qui était le défunt chef des pirates.

- Défunt ? Ah ! Mais, ma foi, tu me plais. Mon nom est Elio ; je te laisse deviner pourquoi. »

La flèche fila. D'un mouvement de main, Elio créa une puissante bourrasque, et la flèche s'écrasa contre un mur, se brisant en deux. L'archère jura : un fruit du démon ! Félicité eût l'impression de perdre une partie d'elle-même : chaque flèche lui avait pris des heures, et elle avait l'impression de s'être liée au bois. Elle en décocha une autre, plus rapidement. Nouvelle bourrasque, brisement de bois. Félicité jura tout bas. Soudain, un hurlement de porc qu'on égorge retentit. Elio regarda le cadavre de son second qui venait de s'écraser entre les deux combattants, ou du moins la moitié du second. L'estomac de Félicité s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put.

« Merci du cadeau, Zoro. »

Car c'était bien un cadeau : il lui offrait un infime moment où Elio était déstabilisé. Elle décocha une troisième flèche. Elle aurait cru que le capitaine serait attristé de la mort de son ami ; il était attristé de la disparition d'un bon combattant. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de son combat ; la flèche fut emportée, le vent jouant avec elle comme avec une plume, et elle se retourna vers l'archère. Félicité poussa un gémissement lorsque, malgré sa tentative d'esquive, l'arme lui rentra dans le poignet, celui qui tirait ses projectiles.

« La partie est finie, jeune archère.

- Moi, je pense plutôt qu'elle ne fait que commencer. »

C'était sa dernière flèche qu'elle avait décoché ; une flèche propre. Elle avait évité les balles : une simple flèche n'aurait jamais dû la blesser. Félicité empoigna l'empennage de sa flèche et la retira d'un coup sec ; le sang gicla. Malgré la douleur lancinant, elle encocha sa flèche et tira la corde jusqu'à rompre l'arc s'il n'eût été de si bonne facture. Le trait fila.

« Encore ? »

La flèche fit une embardée, se retourna, fonça vers Félicité… le sang sur le bois se mit à briller, écho des yeux de sa créatrice, et le bois déploya deux ailes, se changeant en un oiseau de lumière.

« Maintenant, je ne touche plus terre, et je flotte dans les airs… »

L'oiseau fila, effleurant la tête de sa créatrice, fit un virage serré et vola en piqué vers Eolio. Il envoya ses bourrasques l'une après l'autre ; la créature jouait sur les vents avec grâce et aisance.

« Quel monde étrange, vu d'en haut, comme des petites boîtes, des petits points sur un tableau… »

L'oiseau entra d'un coup dans la poitrine d'Eolio, le figeant, et sa couleur d'or s'étendit sur la peau du pirate. Ce n'était plus qu'une statue, et une statue n'est pas vivante. A bout de forces, épuisée, Félicité s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de l'évanouissement. L'oiseau sortit de la poitrine d'Eolio et rejoignait sa créatrice. Il se transforma en flèche avant de l'atteindre et se glissa dans la main de l'archère. Le pirate tomba, mort avant de toucher le sol, tel l'enfant que ses hommes avaient tué sans la moindre pitié.

Inconsciemment, Félicité resserra sa main sur la flèche qui luisait encore faiblement.


	6. Sous les étoiles

Episode 5 : sous les étoiles

Félicité ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle sentait le balancement léger d'un navire en mer, mais, loin de lui mettre le cœur au bord des lèvres, cela la berça. Elle s'assit et observa la pièce : une petite infirmerie, un lit pour malade où elle posait son postérieur et un petit hublot qui donnait sur le pont d'un bateau. Elle voulut se frotter les yeux à la vue d'herbe sur ledit pont, mais en amenant sa main droite, elle vit un bandage dessus. Une vague d'angoisse la prit lorsqu'elle se souvint de son combat. Elle avait bel et bien vu la dépouille du pirate, mais l'avait-elle payé de sa main ? L'archère fit jouer ses doigts. Il restait un peu de douleur lorsqu'elle les bougea, mais rien de bien grave. L'auteur du bandage était doué : elle n'avait pas été très prudente. Son regard se porta sur ses affaires ; on avait lavé sa tenue d'archère et laissé son arc et son carquois près du tissu. Elle l'enfila et glissa ses armes dans son dos. C'était étrange, mais sans ses flèches, elle se sentait nue et atrocement vulnérable. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs. Elle s'étira tranquillement, testant ses muscles l'un après l'autre, mais, excepté sa main, aucun projectile ne l'avait touché. Félicité pesta : s'évanouir si facilement ! Elle se faisait l'effet d'une lâche. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la douleur qui l'avait fait quitter le monde des conscients, mais l'énergie qu'elle avait dû déployer pour débloquer son oiseau. C'était comme si elle avait toujours eu ce savoir, mais qu'on avait mis un cadenas dessus. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle toucha la flèche brillante, et l'oiseau se reforma, sans aucune dépense d'énergie, sans mal, tout en fluidité et en grâce. Il se pencha sur son épaule. Félicité ne parvenait pas à déterminer de quelle race était l'agile volatile.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

La voix la fit sursauter ? Chopper venait d'arriver. Il marqua un temps en voyant l'oiseau de lumière sur l'épaule de sa patiente, mais il semblait redonner des forces à Félicité, et le renne le catalogua comme « chose bizarre mais positive ». À force de voguer sur les océans avec Luffy, il était presque blasé.

« Oui. Mais… où suis-je ? Sur votre bateau ?

- Oui. On t'a emmené sur le Thousand Sunny : il ne restait plus de places dans le cabinet de médecine de ton village.

- Que s'est-il passé après la mort du capitaine ?

- La nouvelle de sa mort s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre ! Les pirates ont voulus retourner sur leur navire, mais Luffy et Sanji avaient renvoyé les boulets de canons et il n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines. Ils sont prisonniers à présent, et reconstruisent la ville sous la surveillance des survivants en état de marcher.

- Alors le village est sauvé. Quel bonheur ! Mais… oh, non !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les bêtes de mon voisin ! Je parie que personne n'a pensé à ses vaches et ses chevaux ! Il faut leur donner à manger, s'occuper d'eux !

- Un fermier d'un village voisin va envoyer son fils cadet pour reprendre l'exploitation. Mais pourquoi la femme de ton voisin ne s'en occupe pas ?

- Il était veuf et stérile. Tout son amour, il le donnait à ses bêtes. D'ailleurs, tu as vu la qualité des chevaux que nous avons enfourchés !

- Hum… bon, il va te falloir quelques jours de repos : tu as perdu beaucoup d'énergie. Et ménage ta main ! »

Félicité ne donna pas de réponse : le ton du renne indiquait clairement qu'il n'en attendait pas. C'était le diagnostic d'un médecin qui n'incluait aucuns doutes que le patient fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Elle se leva et sortit, le médecin à sa suite, profitant de la brise légère qui vint jouer dans ses courts cheveux noirs. L'équipage fêtait tranquillement sa mince victoire : les pirates vaincus n'étaient pas très forts, mais les coffres de leur cale était remplis et grâce au sous-marin de Franky, ils avaient pu récupérer l'or. Luffy se tourna vers Félicité.

« Hé, t'es debout ! Bienvenu dans l'équipage !

- Hein ?

- Ben ouais, tu es ma nouvelle nakama !

- Luffy ! Tu pourrais lui demander son avis ! éructa Usopp.

- Et le nôtre par la même occasion ! Renchérit Nami.

- Ok, ok. Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ? »

Luffy la regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Le regard étonné et légèrement perdu de Félicité passa sur tout l'équipage. Elle ne vit de résistance nulle part. Tous attendaient sa réponse, tout simplement. Il n'y avait pas là matière à grande réflexion : Félicité ne comptait pas vivre toute sa vie dans son petit chaume sur la colline.

« Si vous me laissez le temps d'aller chercher mes marionnettes, j'en serais ravie.

- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà été les chercher, l'informa Usopp. Ils sont dans la chambre de Nami et Robin. »

C'est ainsi que l'équipage du chapeau de paille largua les amarres, non sans avoir fait le plein de provisions, généreusement donnés par les habitants à leurs défenseurs (« Félicité, j'adore ton village ! » ; « Merci, Nami… »). La main de Félicité se remit rapidement, mais l'oiseau de lumière ne revint pas sous forme de flèche. Sa créatrice le comprenait : pourquoi se borner à cette forme banale lorsqu'on pouvait étendre ses ailes et jouer sur les courants d'airs.

L'approche de Zoro continua. Le charisme de l'archère le touchait toujours, mais il y était habitué. L'épéiste sentait souvent Félicité non loin de lui quand il dormait, et lorsqu'il était éveillé, elle s'arrangeait pour être souvent dans son champ de vision, jusqu'à devenir un élément banal de sa vie. Comme le ciel ou la mer, sa présence était devenue une évidence. Lorsqu'elle était là, il se fichait éperdument d'elle, pourtant lorsqu'elle partait, il ressentait son absence. De temps à autre, elle le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il tournât les yeux vers elle, mais avant qu'il put lui poser la moindre question, elle était déjà absorbée dans une autre tâche. Les jours défilant, elle cessa ces regards, et ce fut lui qui tenta de les chercher. De temps en temps, elle répondait aux perles d'ombres fixés sur elle ; mais, souvent, il n'obtenait rien. Elle cessa de rechercher son champ de vision, et ce fut à lui de faire des efforts pour se trouver là où elle allait. Enfin, au bout d'un mois, Zoro se rendit compte qu'elle s'était imposée à lui en douceur, trop consciente de la haine qu'il vouait à Sanji pour vouloir la même. Il était presque aussi proche d'elle que de son capitaine, et pourtant il ne lui parlait presque jamais ; leur entente était au-delà des mots. Ils étaient plus que des amis, moins que des amants, inséparables sans faire preuve d'affection l'un envers l'autre. L'épéiste tenta d'éclaircir la situation en y posant des mots. Il n'eût pas besoin de demander son attention à Félicité ; un soir qu'il était de vigie, elle vint à lui, tout simplement, pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans avoir d'oreilles indiscrètes qui leur tournaient autour. Du moins le pensaient-ils ; Robin, pressée par Nami, avait fait fleurir une oreille dans un coin discret, et elles écoutèrent, à défaut de voir.

« Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit.

- Elle est plus belle que bonne.

- Pourquoi m'approches-tu ainsi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu ne le fais pas avec les autres.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Ça te gêne ?

- Non, mais…

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, et tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour te fier à moi et te couler tout simplement dans une amitié d'un nouveau genre.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Non, mais tu l'as pensé, et dans notre amitié, les pensées sont plus puissantes que les paroles.

- Amitié ?

- Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, Roronoa Zoro.

- Mais quelles sont-elles ?

- N'as-tu jamais eu l'impression que tu étais, historiquement parlant, important ?

- Luffy l'est bien plus que moi.

- Je suis marionnettiste, Zoro : mon rôle est le même que celui des ménestrels. Je rapporte les hauts faits.

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Mais tout, Zoro ! Tout ! La dernière fois que j'ai senti cette impression d'importance, c'était un jeune homme qui était venu dans notre village, il y a presque trois ans ; il a déclenché une guerre peu après.

- Ace ?

- Qui d'autre ? Mais je ne me sentais pas liée à lui. Avec toi, si. Je sais que tu ne crois pas au destin, mais moi, j'y crois, et je sais que le mien est lié au tiens.

- Explique-toi clairement, bon sang !

- Je suis là pour consigner ta vie. Lorsque tu mourras, ton histoire te survivra.

- Alors, cette approche était dans le but de relater mon histoire ?

- J'ignore ce que tu t'es imagine –ou plutôt, je ne le sais que trop bien-, comme j'ignore ce qu'il adviendra de cette relation ; mais une simple amitié n'aurait pas survécu assez longtemps pour cela.

- C'est ça, ton rêve ?

- Tu confonds rêve et tâche.

- Quel est ton rêve ?

- Tu t'intéresses aux autres, maintenant ?

- Aux autres, non. A toi, oui.

- Mon rêve… mon rêve, c'est juste trouver ma place en ce monde.

- Tu l'as trouvée.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu me mens.

- C'est aussi vrai.

- La vérité, si tu mens !

- La vérité… la vérité, c'est que je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents. Mon père, ma mère, rien avant mes six ans, où j'ai été élevée par un vieux barde. L'autre jour, en libérant l'oiseau de sa flèche, j'ai sentis le potentiel d'un pouvoir en moi, un potentiel que quelqu'un avait volontairement bridé. Je sais qu'à force de combats et d'obstination, je pourrais reprendre mes pouvoirs et mes souvenirs. Mais je veux savoir : qui ? pourquoi ? comment ?

- Je te comprends.

- Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde.

- Alors, pourquoi mentir ?

- Par peur, sans doute. Oh, et puis tiens, tant qu'on en est aux révélations, j'ai aussi mentis pour autre chose.

- Quoi ?

- L'histoire de la mouette et du chat. Je suis la seule de ma profession à la connaître. Ce n'est pas un hasard si la mouette et moi avons le même nom. »

Sur ce, elle disparut, rejoignant son lit. Zoro fixa les étoiles, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose coule sur sa joue. Il ne l'essuya pas mais l'effleura du bout des doigts. Une larme. Par de simples mots, Félicité venait de rendre ce qui manquait à son histoire : une âme. Ce fut la seule larme qu'il versa pour la jeune mouette libre, mais elle avait des reflets d'or.


	7. Recherche de soi

Episode 6 : recherche de soi

Ce matin-là, il fallut un temps à une certaine algue verte pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. D'habitude, lorsqu'il faisait ses quelques milliers de pompes quotidiennes, Félicité restait avec lui et chantonnait en fabriquant des marionnettes. Or, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là, et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses exercices. Si, au départ, il avait grogné que ses chansons l'importunaient, à présent elles lui donnaient un surcroit d'énergie. Le charisme de Félicité avait vite transformé la pièce coquette et fonctionnelle en endroit chaleureux. En bref, elle n'était pas là, et c'était bien la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le bateau.

Il décida de se mettre en quête de l'archère. La façon la plus rapide de la trouver restait d'appeler son oiseau et de le laisser guider celui qui l'importunait jusqu'à sa créatrice. Zoro sonda les cieux, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : aucun trait de lumière ne jaillissait des nuages pour fondre en piqué sur la pelouse, jouer avec les vents et remonter en flèche (c'est le cas de le dire !) taquiner les vrais oiseaux. Il décida de se renseigner auprès de leur spécialiste des vents, mais se résigna à temps : il n'avait pas envie de voir tripler ses dettes ! Voyons, qui aurait pu rester assez longtemps sur le pont pour savoir où nichait l'oiseau ? Peut-être Robin ? Elle était restée plongée dans son roman toute l'après-midi, mais tout le monde savait que l'archéologue restait constamment à l'affût, même prisonnière d'encre et de papier. Il s'avança, tandis que la lectrice finissait rapidement son paragraphe et levait tranquillement ses yeux noirs vers lui. Zoro retint un sourire : que n'aurait-il pas donné pour observer en coin les yeux d'or de Félicité plongés dans ceux de bois de ses marionnettes !

« Dis, Robin… tu n'aurais pas vu l'oiseau de Félicité ?

Je n'ai vu ni la créature ni la créatrice, désolée. Si tu la cherche, vas donc dans sa chambre, tu l'y trouveras peut-être !

Elle ne vas jamais dans sa chambre, ou rarement. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle préférais dormir à l'air libre.

Ah ? Je l'ignorais. C'est vrai que je ne la vois pas souvent dans notre chambre commune -d'ailleurs, ça inquiète assez Nami.

Bon, eh bien, merci Robin.

De rien, fine lame. »

Il supporta le regard curieux de Robin sans broncher. Elle pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en fichait. L'escrimeur chercha Félicité dans la chambre des filles, ce qui lui valut une bosse pour avoir dérangée une navigatrice en plein travail, dans la cuisine, où il se fit copieusement insulter, à l'infirmerie, où il eût un sermon pour avoir touché aux médicaments (« Non, Zoro, je doute que Félicité se cache dans un bocal d'aspirine ! ») et finit par échouer dans la cale. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait. L'escrimeur ne morigéna intérieurement : depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour quelqu'un ? Tant pis pour elle, il en avait plus qu'assez de la chercher ! Elle devait probablement dormir dans un coin. Il voulait repartir vers le pont, mais son sens de l'orientation, ou plutôt son absence de sens de l'orientation le mena jusqu'au fond de la cale, dans le noir. Il tentait de se repérer en tâtonnant et songeait sérieusement à s'y endormir lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Qui pouvait bien pleurer ? Usopp ? Nami ? Ni Luffy, ni Robin, ça, il en était sûr. Brook ? Franky ? Oh, ce serait vraiment trop beau que ce soit Sanji ! Il pourrait se moquer de l'ero-cook pendant des jours ! Des jours ? Des semaines, des mois, des années !

C'était Félicité, il le comprit bien vite. Elle avait enfouit son visage dans ses bras et ramené ses genoux contre elle, mais son oiseau de lumière la trahissait. Il lui donnait des petits coups de têtes affectueux, et sa brillance dispensait une faible lumière. La main calleuse de Zoro se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme elle qui d'habitude ne se laissait jamais surprendre sursauta. Ok, elle n'était vraiment pas bien. L'archère leva un visage ravagé de larmes vers celui, dissimulé dans la pénombre, de l'algue verte. Il en resta un instant saisi : deux sillons d'ambre tranchaient son visage hâlé. Son charisme si accueillant s'était mué en aura de détresse infinie et solitaire. Elle plissa ses yeux envoûtants, tentant de percer la pénombre.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Elle ramena ses mains en coupole, ses paumes brillèrent fugitivement et bientôt une boule de lumière, grosse comme le poing d'un certain bretteur, dispensa une lumière faible, mais suffisante pour que l'archère distinguât les traits de son interlocuteur mystère. Elle écarquilla les yeux et détourna vivement la tête, lâchant la boule lumineuse qui flotta un instant avant de se stabiliser au-dessus de la tête de sa créatrice. L'oiseau vint se poser sur la boule comme il l'aurait fait sur un œuf et sembla s'assoupir, pour peu qu'une créature faite entièrement de lumière puisse s'assoupir. Zoro s'accroupit près de Félicité et ramena le visage en larme vers le sien.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle tenta de dégager son visage, mais Zoro la tenait fermement.

« Ne me regarde pas ! Gémit-elle, fermant ses yeux d'or.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas que tu me voies ainsi.

Pourquoi ?

Je pleure !

Et alors ?

J'ai honte d'être aussi faible.

Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer ! »

Elle rouvrit d'un coup ses yeux et sonda ceux du bretteur. Félicité n'y croyait pas. Lui qui disait tout le temps que pleurer était être faible, et qui se targuait d'être fort ! En y réfléchissant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Zoro scrutait ce visage sans grande beauté et rata un battement de cœur quand il lut l'abîme de détresse dans lequel marinait l'archère. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs : comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Il lâcha Félicité mais l'attira contre lui, et eût un pincement de cœur en voyant qu'elle se laissait faire. L'archère posa sa tête contre l'épaule du bretteur mais garda le silence.

« Raconte-moi. »

Il la sentit prendre une respiration hachée. Son souffle lui effleura le cou. Frémissant à ce contact, il resserra un peu les bras autour de Félicité, comme si elle eût été un diamant précieux.

« Tu sais que ma mémoire est bloquée. De temps à autre, des vagues reviennent, sans prévenir. Hier soir, en te quittant pour aller me coucher, le verrou a cédé plus que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas eu des images, mais des sensations. La douleur… je n'en avais jamais ressenti autant, c'était horrible ! J'ai souhaité mourir, tant de fois ! Et une tristesse si grande… j'allais étouffer. Je… je sais ce qu'on m'a fait… »

Elle fut prise d'un spasme, et ses bras jusque-là ballants s'enserrèrent compulsivement autour de Zoro. Il savait être pour elle ce qu'aurait été une bouée pour un homme à demi-noyé au milieu de l'océan. Elle sanglota un moment, puis reprit son souffle et finit.

« Torturée. Quelqu'un que j'aimais… mort. Devant moi. »

Elle eût un cri qu'elle étouffa en plaquant sa tête contre le torse du bretteur.

« Il y avait… du sang… beaucoup de sang… non…. NON ! »

Elle avait hurlé, aux prises avec ses souvenirs, et Zoro se sentit fondre devant la douleur de Félicité. S'il avait un jour cru atteindre le paroxysme du déchirement lorsqu'elle lui avait dit « vous avez le meurtre au fond des yeux », il savait désormais qu'il s'était trompé. Et cela, Félicité le supportait depuis hier, toute seule ! Il se donna une baffe mentale, et, se détestant aussitôt de lui infliger de nouvelles douleurs, tenta de sortir l'archère de sa transe en la secouant. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, désorientée, et les lever vers ceux du bretteur. Il sut qu'elle n'avait comme souvenirs que cette douleur, cette tristesse et la couleur rouge du sang rien de plus.

« Qui suis-je ? »

La question aurait pu désorienter, mais Zoro la savait justifiée. Bien sûr, Félicité s'était toujours doutée qu'elle n'avait pas eu un passé aussi calme et plat que l'océan un jour de beau temps son verrou mental était là pour l'en assurer néanmoins, jamais elle n'aurait pensé abriter tant de secrets. En un instant, il se revit enfant, alors qu'on lui annonçait la mort de Kuina. Il pouvait au moins comprendre une partie de sa détresse. Les yeux d'or le fixaient toujours, et il chercha la réponse en lui-même.

« Une marionnettiste de génie, une archère talentueuse, une jeune femme charismatique aux étranges pouvoirs. Celle avec qui j'ai accepté de lier mon destin. »

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, Félicité nichée dans les bras de Zoro, sa tête contre le torse puissant. Les larmes ruisselèrent encore quelques heures, puis l'archère, épuisée, s'endormit dans l'étreinte réconfortante du second de l'équipage. Il sombra à son tour, et ce fut un des bras de Robin qui le réveilla, le secouant sans ménagement. Il faut bien dire, pour la défense de l'archéologue, qu'œuvrer avec délicatesse pour réveiller le marimo n'était pas très efficace. L'épéiste réveilla Félicité avec regrets, et elle quitta ses bras. Il sentait encore son souffle contre sa cicatrice et le poids rassurant de sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'ils remontaient laborieusement –Zoro se perdait même lorsqu'il était guidé- sur le pont.

Ce matin-là, dans la salle d'entraînement en haut du grand mat, Zoro finit sa série de pompes tandis que Félicité se remettait doucement de ses émotions et travaillait une nouvelle marionnette. Le bretteur était arrivé au bout de son entraînement, et il aurait normalement cédé au sommeil, assis non-loin de l'archère. Mais après l'épisode de la cale, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement reprendre leurs quotidiens respectifs. Leur amitié était arrivée à un point de non-retour, et Zoro avait fini par complètement l'accepter. Il s'assit à côté de Félicité, appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archère, et observa le ballet des mains sculptant le bois.

« Tu m'apprends à faire des marionnettes ? »


End file.
